i Never Stopped
by greyeyedsammy
Summary: post season one just something I decided to write while in English


Piper had enough of this bitch. Larry just dump her, Alex is done with her and already hooking up with Nicky, Healy has been being a dick since thanksgiving and this holier than thou psychotic Meth head is trying to kill her. She snapped and charged as she reached Doggett she raised her knee and it connected with her solar plexus and she doubled over. As Doggett bent over Piper raised her elbow and brought down on her neck and the meth head crumpled to the ground. Once on the ground Piper straddled her and started on her face she repeatedly punched her in her mouth and nose. Blood splattered from her face over the white snow. The skin over her knuckles split and burned and the meth heads teeth were falling out of her head. She shakily rose from the brunette and stumbled backwards. She felt something under her foot and looked down. She saw orange and knew exactly what it was she picked it up by the metal part and dipped the tip in the blood on her knuckle and placed the handle in the cripple's hand. She hid her hands in her sleeves and stumbled to the bathroom. She walked right up to a sink and furiously scrubbed at her hands making sure they were completely clean. She shut off the water, thinking about who is going to find Pennsatucky when she walked right in to Nichols and fell to the ground.

"Shit" she mumbled as she got up, she noticed her hand started to bleed again.

"Fuck!" she swore loudly.

She turned around and walked back to the sink to stop the bleeding when she heard Nichols calling her.

"Hey Chapman where ya goin." The bushy headed blond followed

"Chapman, Chapman, CHAPMAN!" Nichols shouted and grabbed for her shoulder, which was now dripping crimson.

"WHAT! Do you want Nichols? If you can't see my hand is currently dripping blood if you don't mind I would like to clean it." She turned out of Nicky's grasp and walked to the sink. Nichols stood there with her mouth open. Just 3 hours ago she was basically begging Vause just too just talk to her and now she isn't talking to anyone and had a bitchy attitude. Nichols turned around, there is only one person in this place that can get something out of the WASPy blond

Alex Vause.

* * *

Piper was still standing at the sink. She was finishing up and about to turn off the water when she heard someone talking and as the voice entered the bathroom she shut off the water.

"Come on Vause I smell something fishy and it isn't her Pussy" Alex must have giving the shorter women a glare because she quickly replied "Hey man, Just Jokin'."

"Chapman!" Piper didn't turn around but instead turned the water back on and put her hands under the stream.

"See! Vause I told you she did something to her hands and she won't talk to me about it."

The taller women's face visibly softened she reached a hand out towards piper. "Let me see you hand, Kid."

"NO!" she shouted at Alex "remember I am not to come to you! Not as a friend, not as a lover not for my laundry unless it is specifically my laundry day. You want to talk to Larry behind my back then you want to 'help me'? NO! So go!" she shut off the water and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Vause what's goin on? What is she talking about?"

"GOD DAMN IT!" The raven headed giant shouted and kicked the wall. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT"

"Vause chill now tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"She knows about the visit. How does she know about the visit that was after we stopped talking? HOW THE F*CK DID SHE FIND OUT!" Alex screamed at nothing.

"Whoa, Vause chill. Slow down and tell me what's going on. Start From the beginning" So Alex told her about Piper picking Larry because she couldn't free fall though life with her, and how she responded when she did. Then she proceeded to tell her about the visit with Larry and how he told her to stay away from piper and how she told Larry that it was piper who toke her into the chapel when she got out of SHU. Once Alex was done Nicky just opened her arms and hugged her best friend as she started to cry. Both women said nothing but Nicky knew how she felt, she felt the same was when Morello told her she chose _Christopher _over her.

"It's Okay just let it all out." Nicky told her best friend as she started to pat her back "But Vause I have a serious question." She asked one the taller women started to calm down

"Mhm" she mumbled into her best friends shoulder.

"Do you still Love Chapman?" she asked sincerely

She looked her best friend in her face and said "I never stopped"


End file.
